Cartoon Network Studios/On-Screen Logos
Legend (on episode, movie, or pilot-exclusive variants) *'Bold' - production year of a show's episodes, movies, or pilots. *''Italics'' - airing year of episodes, movies, or pilots (including those that were released online) 1996–1997 CartoonNetworkstudios1996.jpg|''Awfully Lucky'' (1995/''1997'') CartoonNetworkstudios1996Dexter.jpg|used in Inflata Dee Dee/Can't Nap/Monstory (S1 E13) in Dexter's Laboratory Cartoonnetworkstudiosyellow1997.jpg|''Snoot's New Squat'' (1996/''1997'') Cartoonnetworkstudiosred1997.jpg|''Malcom and Melvin'' (1995/''1997'') cartoonnetworkstudiosblue1997.jpg 2001-2006 CartoonNetworkStudios2000.PNG|''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2000) b7202e2e137f2fd9bf43e267f87bbaca.png|''My Freaky Family'' (2001) and IMP, Inc. (2001) c03895f50056c3ba8f3d6f2cec18b3d6.png|''Korgoth of Barbaria'' (2006) 2001–2007 Vlcsnap-2016-03-11-20h47m27s54.png CartoonnetworkStudiosPowerpuffGirls2003.png 6eb559062d582942c80e2b8cd25ce099.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-11-21h24m36s119.png GW187H134.png|''Time Squad'' timesquad.jpg|''Time Squad'' red variant. Cartoonnetworkstudiossamuraijack.png|''Samurai Jack'' Cartoon Network Studies character Samurai Jack orange 2002.JPG|''Samurai Jack'' orange variation Cartoonnetworkstudiosdexterslabvariant.jpg|''Dexter's Laboratory'' Vlcsnap-2015-09-04-19h21m40s28.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2002-2005) and The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) CartoonnetworkStudiosPowerpuffGirls20032.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' 96af4c364a8f95424acf0d026f56ff6d.png| Widescreen version seen on The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) GW177H130.jpg|''Grim and Evil/''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2001-2004) Cartoonnetworkstudiosgrimbilly.png|''Grim and Evil''/''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' variant 2002–2003 Fin.jpg Ecf7468ad2989f1592354e401c1041c8.jpg 2003–2005; 2009 CartoonnetworkStudiosPowerpuffGirls20032AOLTimeWarner.png vlcsnap-2015-08-29-00h31m32s199.png vlcsnap-2015-08-29-00h45m49s13.png|Squished version seen on The Powerpuff Girls Rule! (2008/''2009'') The Powerpuff Girls 10th Anniversary special episode 2004–2012 iTuR5nlKLM-UM2rGU6njpA9435.jpg FWoCddUMMThrr5o9hsQ2qQ390968.jpg dd05b003cc298005f1d0977c83aeee94.jpg 309f8f1377ae77a2187b9bad23a920bc.jpg Cartoonnetworkstudios2005widescreen169.png Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004).jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004) II.jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004) with the Time Warner Byline.jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004; Widescreen).jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004; Widescreen) II.jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004; Widescreen) with the Time Warner Byline.jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2006; Ben 10 Version).jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2006; Ben 10 Version; Widescreen).jpg D6c0b2c386555131f1ec80fe710b82e1.png Cartoon Network Studios (Johnny Bravo variant, 2004) screenshot.png|''Johnny Bravo'' (2004) CartoonnetworkstudiosmegasXLR.png|''Megas XLR'' (2004-2005) Cartoonnetworkstudiosfosters.png|''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2004-2009) CN Studios Camp Lazlo variant.png|''Camp Lazlo'' (2005-2008) My Gym Partner's a Monkey - The Big Field Trip Alternate Title Cards & Credits screenshot.png|''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' (2005-2008) S02E04 Frag the Dog The Grim Cheaper screenshot.png|''Squirrel Boy'' (2006-2007) Cartoon Network Studios (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee widescreen variant, 2005-2007) screenshot.png|''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (2006-2007) Cartoonnetworkstudiosclassof3000.png|''Class of 3000'' (2006-2008) Cartoonnetworkstudiosben10.png|''Ben 10'' (2007/''2007-2008'') Episode 34-39; 43-52: Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures to The Visitor, Perfect Day to Goodbye and Good Riddance, and Episode 40-42: Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix Cartoon Network Studios - Out of Jimmy's Head (EXTREMELY RARE!!!) screenshot.png|''Out of Jimmy's Head'' (2007-2008) ChowderCNS.png|''Chowder'' (2007-2010) Cartoonnetworkstudiosben10alienforce.png|''Ben 10: Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien (2008-2012) and Ben 10: Alien Swarm (2009) Cartoonnetworkstudiosunderfisthalloweenbash.png|''Underfist: Halloween Bash'' (2008) Cartoonnetworkstudiosthemarvelousmisadventuresofflapjack.jpg|''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' (2008-2010) Cartoonnetworkstudiosadventuretime.png|''Adventure Time'' (2010) Cartoon Network Studios Cartoon Network (Generator Rex, 2010) screenshot.png|''Generator Rex'' (2010) 2003–2005 Loj.jpg Uo.jpg 2010–2013 Dolphin Entertainment Cartoon Network Studios screenshot.png|''Tower Prep'' (2010), Level Up (2012-2013) and Incredible Crew (2012-2013) vlcsnap-2015-10-13-21h27m06s249.png|''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (2012-2013) and Tome of the Unknown (2013) Cn2010adventuretime.jpg|''Adventure Time'' (2010-2013) Cn2010regularshow.jpg|''Regular Show'' (2010-2013) Sym Bionic Titan - Credits (2010) screenshot.png|''Sym-Bionic Titan'' (2010-2011) Ben 10 generator Rex heroes United screenshot.png|''Generator Rex'' (2011-2013) CEWN.jpg|''The Problem Solverz'' (2011) SMFA Better Quality.PNG|''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' (2011-2012) 2013–present Ben 10 Franchise series and episodes= B10 0 var.PNG|''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (2013-2014/''2014'') - Episode 41-80: Something Zombozo This Way Comes to A New Dawn Screenshot 2016-10-06 at 10.47.46.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2016-2017) - Episode 1-40: The Filth to Omni-Tricked: Part 4 CN Studios Ben 10 reboot Out to Launch variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 41: Out to Launch Ben 10 (2016) - S02 - End Credits (Bulgarian) screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 42: Can I Keep It? CN Studios Ben 10 Battle at Biggie Box.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 43: Battle at Biggie Box Ben 10 New Episode in Hindi - Ben 10 Full Episode 2018 Hindi Dubbed -20 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 44: Bon Voyage Ben 10 New Episode in Hindi - Ben 10 Full Episode 2018 Hindi Dubbed -13 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 45: Mayhem in Mascot Ben 10 New Episode in Hindi - Ben 10 Full Episode 2018 Hindi Dubbed -18 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 46: Screamcatcher CNS logo Ben 10 Vote Zombozo.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 47: Vote Zombozo Ben 10 New Episode in Hindi - Ben 10 Full Episode 2018 Hindi Dubbed -15 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 48: Animorphosis CN Studios Ben 10 reboot The 11th Alien Part 1 variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 49: The 11th Alien: Part 1 CN Studios Ben 10 reboot The 11th Alien Part 2.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 50: The 11th Alien: Part 2 CN Studios Ben 10 reboot High Stress Express.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 51: High Stress Express Ben 10 (2016) Se2 - Ep12 Creature Feature - Screen 06 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 52: Creature Feature CN Studios Ben 10 Drone On.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 53: Drone On CN Studios Ben 10 reboot Safari Sabad variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 54: Safari Sa'Bad CNS Ben 10 Reboot The Nature of Things variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 55: The Nature of Things Ben 10 (2016) Se2 - Ep9 The 11th Alien (1) - Screen 06 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 56: Assault on Pancake Palace CNS Ben 10 reboot Bomzobo Lives variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 57: Bomzobo Lives CN Studios Ben 10 The Sound and the Furry.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 58: The Sound and the Furry CN Studios Ben 10 King Koil.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 59: King Koil CNS Ben 10 Reststop Roustabout.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 60: Reststop Roustabout CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Thats the Stuff variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 61: That's the Stuff CNS logo Ben 10 Reboot Half Sies variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 62: Half Sies CNS logo Ben 10 Reboot Xingos Back variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 63: Xingo's Back CNS logo Ben 10 Reboot Bounty Ball variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 64: Bounty Ball Ben 10 reboot season 2 episode fear the fogg part 2 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 65: Fear the Fogg CNS logo Ben 10 The Charm Offensive.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 66: The Charm Offensive Ben 10 reboot season 2 episode super villian team up part 2 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 67: Super Villain Team Up CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot The Feels variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 68: The Feels Ben 10 reboot season 2 episode chicken nuggets of wisdom part 2 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 69: Chicken Nuggets of Wisdom CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Past Aliens Present variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 70: Past Aliens Present Ben 10 Reboot Season 2 Episode 31 All Koiled Up Part 2 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 71: All Koiled Up Ben 10 Reboot Season 2 Episode 32 Double Hex FULL Episode HD screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 72: Double Hex Ben 10 Reboot Season 2 Episode 33 Ye Olde Laser Duel FULL Episode HD screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 73: Ye Olde Laser Duel Ben 10 Reboot Season 2 Episode 34 Ben Again and Again FULL Episode HD screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 74: Ben Again and Again CN Studios Ben 10 Reboot Dreamtime variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2018) - Episode 75: Dreamtime CN Studios logo Ben 10 reboot on Cartoon Network Ben 10 credits.png|Variant used on Cartoon Network version of Ben 10 reboot credits (season 2). |-| Summer Camp Island pilots and episodes= GW308H177.png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Pilot; 2017) Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot.png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 1: The First Day Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (1).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 2: Monster Babies Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (2).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 3: Chocolate Money Badgers Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (3).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 4: Saxophone Come Home Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (4).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 5: Pajama Pajimjams Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (5).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 6: Oscar & Hedgehog's Melody Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (6).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 7: Feeling Spacey Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (7).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 8: Ghost the Boy Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (8).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 9: Computer Vampire Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (9).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 10: The Basketball Liaries Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (10).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 11: Popular Banana Split Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (11).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 12: Time Travelling Quick Pants Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (12).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 13: It's My Party Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (13).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 14: Moon Problems Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (14).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 15: Monster Visit Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (15).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 16: Ice Cream Headache Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (16).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 17: Pepper's Blanket is Missing Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (17).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 18: Hedgehog Werewolf Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (18).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 19: Mr. Softball Cartoon Network Studios (Summer Camp Island variants, episodes 1-20, 2018) screenshot (19).png|''Summer Camp Island'' (Series; 2018) - Episode 20: Fuzzy Pink Time Babies |-| Long Live The Royals pilots and episodes= LongLiveTheRoyals.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (Pilot) (2014) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.04.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (2015) Episode: 1 Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.10.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (2015) Episode: 2 Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.17.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (2015) Episode: 3 Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.28.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (2015) Episode: 4 |-| Other shows= V_n6acgXLEqCoRDkQJbxJA332611.jpg|''Mixels'' (2014-2016) vlcsnap-2015-10-13-21h17m48s51.png|''(Behind) Over the Garden Wall'' (2015) CN 2010 logo withe the 2013 CNS logo.jpg|''(Behind) Adventure Time'' (2015) CartoonNetworkStudios-RegularShowTheMovie.PNG|''Regular Show: The Movie'' trailer (2015) Cartoon Network Studios logo (2013, expanded).png|''Uncle Grandpa'' (2013-2017) TsODNLo_i0gtRRYayK-1ZQ85987.jpg|''Regular Show'' (2013-2017) and Regular Show: The Movie (2015) cartoon network 2013 - adventure time.png|''Adventure Time'' (2013-2018) and Diamonds and Lemons special (2018) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-22h41m07s141.png|''Steven Universe'' (pilot and series; 2013-present) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.11.46.png|''My Science Fiction Project'' (Pilot) (2013) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.13.02.png|''Paranormal Roommates'' (Pilot) (2013) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.14.44.png|''Lakewood Plaza Turbo!'' (Pilot) (2013) GW222H124.jpg|''Mixels'' (2014-2016) Clarence_(2014).png|''Clarence'' pilot (2014) KggqvyK4VjpY jzKWNxBuQ88536.png|''Clarence'' (2014-2018) GW223H127.png|''AJ's Infinite Summer'' (Pilot) (2014) GW243H134.jpg|''Black Dynamite'' (Season 2, 2014) vlcsnap-2014-11-04-03h11m20s63.png|''Over the Garden Wall'' (2014) GW233H135.jpg|''Pillywag's Mansion'' (2014) GW238H136.jpg|''Back to Backspace'' (2014) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.16.46.png|''We Bare Bears'' (Pilot) (2014) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.18.47.png|''Ridin' With Burgress'' (Pilot) (2015) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.19.18.png|''Jammers'' (Pilot) (2015) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.19.33.png|''Twelve Forever'' (Pilot) (2015) Cartoon_Network_Studios_(We_Bare_Bears_-_2015).jpg|''We Bare Bears'' (2015-present) (Version 1) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.21.13.png|''We Bare Bears'' (2015-Present) (Version 2) Cartoon Network Studios (Uncle Grandpa - 2015).png|''Uncle Grandpa'' (2015) Episode: Guest Directed Shorts Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.24.29.png|''Meddlen Meddows'' (Pilot; 2009/''2015'') Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.24.51.png|''Spleenstab'' (pilot 2009/''2015'') Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.25.15.png|''YES!'' (Pilot; 2009/''2015'') Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.25.44.png|''Danger Planet'' (Pilot; 2009/''2015'') CN Studios Adventure Time Bad Jubies.jpg|''Adventure Time'': Good Jubies: The Making of Bad Jubies (2016) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.23.14.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' (Reboot) (2016-present) GW343H191.jpg.jpg|''Bottom's Butte'' (2015/''2016'') GW342H192.jpg.png|''Apple & Onion'' (Pilot; 2016) 3DogBand.jpg|''3 Dog Band'' (Pilot; 2009) Baloobaloob.jpg|''Baloobaloob's Fun Park'' (Pilot; 2009) LeDoor.jpg|''Le Door'' (Pilot; 2009) Maruined.jpg|''Maruined'' (Pilot; 2009) Borneos.jpg|''The Borneos'' (Pilot; 2009) MannyandKhan.jpg|''The Awesome Chronicles of Manny & Khan'' (Pilot; 2009) Screenshot 2016-09-06 at 13.04.38.png|''Mighty Magiswords'' (2016-present) GW317H178.jpg.png|''Infinity Train'' (Pilot; 2016) CN Studios Victor and Valentino.jpg|''Victor and Valentino'' (Pilot; 2016) CN Studios Samurai Jack 2017.png|''Samurai Jack'' (Revival; 2017) CNS Welcome to My Life.png|''Welcome to My Life'' (2015/''2017'') Unnamed image (34).png|''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' (2017-present) GW308H178.png|''Tiggle Winks'' (2017) GW309H176.png|''Craig of the Creek'' (Pilot; 2017) CNS logo Craig of the Creek.png|''Craig of the Creek'' (Series; 2018) CN Studios logo Apple and Onion series.jpg|''Apple and Onion'' (Series; 2018) Mighty Magiswords - Cartoon Network Studios logo gag screenshot.png|''Mighty Magiswords'': Let's Team Up Because We Aren't Bad Friends gag (2018) In-credit versions 2010–2013 vlcsnap-2015-10-15-12h48m33s201.png|''Adventure Time: The Camber of Frozen Blades'' (2011) vlcsnap-2015-09-04-20h48m01s162.png|''Regular Show'' (2013) 2013–present RS-2014-CNS.jpg|''Regular Show'' (2014-2015) RS-Birthday-Gift-CNS.jpg|''Regular Show'' (2015-2017) vlcsnap-2015-10-14-20h02m14s150.png|''Regular Show: The Movie'' (2015) Videos Cartoon Network Studios The Powerpuff Girls-Cartoon Network (2003) Cartoon Network Studios (2005, 16-9 Laser) Cartoon Network Studios 2013 logo - Regular Show version remastered -4K- Cartoon Network Studios Logo The Powerpuff Girls 2016 Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Special logos Category:Other Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Warner Media Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:AT&T